Window or door assemblies incorporating stiles and rails as framing members to define the outside perimeter of the door or window are generally known. In standard constructions, the window or door assembly would include a pair of vertical, generally parallel, spaced apart stiles, one stile on the hinge side and one on the latch side of the assembly. The assembly would also include a pair of generally horizontal rails which are connected to, and extend between, the pair of stiles proximate their ends to define a generally rectangular frame. At least one panel is then disposed within the rectangular frame to fill the opening. The panel may be wood or glass or a combination of the two.
It is also recognized that multiple panels, whether glass, wood or other material, may be utilized. When multiple panels are utilized, a framework of supporting members of a desired pattern extend from the stiles and/or rails to support the multiple panels.
Presently available window or door assemblies incorporating a stile and rail frame are usually manufactured from wood, polymer, or metal. It is, further, generally recognized that polymer or metal assemblies are aesthetically less desirable, particularly in home construction wherein extensive amounts of wood trim and wood framed windows are utilized.
When wood is selected as the framing material for stiles or rails, problems other than aesthetics have been identified. Wood is known to change dimension with the taking on and giving up of moisture and this results in warpage of the member. The warpage can be permanent and prevent proper sealing against air infiltration around the perimeter of the door or window, when the window is closed. Further, warpage can prevent a proper fit for latching, locking or otherwise securing the door or window. Wood framing members of desired dimensions are also known to have less strength than other materials. Wood frame members may deflect to the point of failure when large loads are applied.
Accordingly, the need exists for a composite framing member which can incorporate both the aesthetics of a wood exterior surface and the reduced warpage and added strength of a non-wood member. The present invention addresses these needs as well as other problems associated with existing framing members suitable for use as stiles or rails in window or door assemblies. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.